A seating furniture product of this type in the form of a chair is known from DE 10 2011 001 811 A1. In this case, by applying pressure on the backrest, a user is able to move the chair starting from a basic setting, with the seat part virtually horizontal and the backrest approximately vertically aligned, to a reclining attitude in which not only the backrest is arranged at a greater angle to the vertical, but, simultaneously, the seat part also is arranged at a greater angle in relation to the horizontal. By leaning back, the user causes the inclination angle of the seat part to change dynamically due to an active movement of the user on the chair. The chair known from DE 10 2011 001 811 A1 does not offer the possibility of changing the inclination angle of the seat part statically, independent of the dynamic change in inclination angle.
With this prior art as the starting point, the invention is based on the task of demonstrating how a category of seating furniture, as known from DE 10 2011 001 811 A1, can be extended by providing the ability to adjust the inclination of the seat part incorporated in a most advantageous manner.